Der Virus
by MaronKusakave
Summary: Hat nix mit Logans Virus zu tun. Pairing: MaxAlec.


Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen. Sie Sonne schien durchs Fenster, was Max heute zum ersten Mal so richtig auffiel. Sie war glücklich. Ihr Leben war komplett in Ordnung und nichts konnte mehr schief gehen. Sie und Logan waren Freunde und auch Alec sah sie nicht mehr als ihren Feind sondern als ihren Freund an. Die Transgenos waren frei und von White oder Lydecker gab es keinerlei Spuren. Max lächelte. Alles war in Ordnung. „Hey Süße, aufstehen. Normal killt dich wenn du wieder zu spät kommst..." sagte OC und sah Max freundllich an. „Außerdem wird der Kaffee sonst kalt, und dann schmeckt er nicht mehr." „Schon gut, OC."Schmollte Max und erhob sich langsam aus ihrem Bett. Bei Jam Pony: „Sag mal, glaubt ihr die Pakete fliegen zu ihren Empfängern oder wie schaut´s!?!"fauchte Normal als Max und OCgerade zur Tür hineinkamen. Alec trottete ihnen entgegen und rolte mit den Augen. „Er ist heute mal ausnahmsweise gut gelaunt, Mädels..." Max und OC schmunzelten und gingen zu ihren Spints. Alec sah den beiden hinterher, nahm dann seine Pakete und machte sich auf den Weg. Auch für ihn war momentan alles in Ordnung. Max nörgelte nicht mehr so oft an ihm herum und überhaupt fand er sich mit ihrer und Logans Hilfe in der Welt zurecht. Er hatte nun eine Familie und vor allem Freunde, denen er vertrauen konnte. Er stieg aufs Rad und fuhr los. OC und Max stöberten in den Pakethaufen herum. „Vielleicht finden wir welche, die in die gleiche Richtung müssen, dann können wir noch ein bisschen weiter plaudern, Süße."Sagte OC und forschte weiter. Max grinste und wühlte in den Haufen. Sie waren nie sortiert und oft konnte es passieren, dass man gerade von einer Tour wieder kam und dann plötzlich ein neues Paket von Normal entgegengeschmissen bekam. Und dann fuhr man den selben Weg erneut. „Hast du was?"fragte Max neugierig. OC grinste und hielt zwei Pakete entgegen. „Jep und zufälliger Weise enau in die selbe Richtung!" „Na so ein Zufall aber auch, was?!"sagte Max sarkastisch und beide wollten sich schon auf den Weg machen als plötzlich Normal vor ihnen stand. „So so... ich sage es euch nun zum letzten Mal: Ihr seid nicht hier um zu tratschen...Hopp Hopp!" Max und OC grinsten und wollten gehen, doch Normal hielt sie zurück und stellte sich aufrecht hin, dann räusperte er sich und OC flüsterte kaum hörbar: „Bitte keine Rede, bitte..." Doch es war zu spät Normal begann: „Bitte alle zuhören. Ich rede. Nun, heute Mittag werden wir eine neue großartige Angestellte bekommen. Ich möchte, dass ihr euch gut um sie kümmert und ich will, dass ihr sie respektiert. Und zwar genauso wie mich, habt ihr Trottel das verstanden!? Gut, außerdem..."er drehte sich zu Max und OC , „da ihr ja so gerne redet, werden sich Max und OC um sie kümmern, was soviel bedeutet, wie dass ihr sie einarbeiten werdet! Und nun los. Hop Hop! Zumindest wenn ihr eure Jobs behalten wollt!!!"Normal ging davon. Max und OC sahen sich erschrocken an. Eine neue? Na das konnte ja heiter werden und sie sollten sie auch noch einarbeiten. Prima. „Na super, das war´s dann wohl heut abend mit dem Crash."Sagte Sketchy, der auf die beiden zukam. „Ach Quatsch. Bis dahin sind wir sie bestimmt wieder los. Lass sie doch erstmal kommen..."meinte OC, packte Max am Arm und beide radelten los. „Scheiß Wetter! Und heute morgen schien noch die Sonne!!!"fauchte OC als sie patsch nass von draußen wieder zu Ja Pony hereinkamen. „NA wer wird denn hier nörgeln!?!"quietsche Normal und hielt in seinen Armen eine attraktive Rothaarige. Max sah sie an. Irgendetwas an ihr gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und beschloss nicht immer gleich so skeptisch zu sein. „Ich bin Max, das OC."Sagte sie dann mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, sofern das möglich war, denn sie war nass von Kopf bis Fuß und ihre Klamotten klebten an ihrem Körper. „Ich bin..."begann sie, doch Normal unterbrach sie. „Dies hier ist Mandarine. Mandarine, das sind OC und Max, etwas seltsam, aber du wirst dich daran gewöhnen. Sie werden dich einarbeiten. Viel Spaß und an alle anderen: Zurück an die Arbeit!" Nun standen sie zu dritt und keiner wollte den Anfang machen. Max betrachtete Mandarine. Sie war groß, schlank, hatte rotes Haar, lange Beine, grüne Augen. „Scharfe Jeans!"sagte Sketchy als er an den dreien vorbeilief und deutete auf mandarines zerfetze Jeans. Max sah an ihr herunter. Sie war hübsch und machte bis jetzt einen netten Eindruck. „Woher kommst Du? Und woher kennst du unseren Nörgelpeter?"fragte OC. „Ach, das ist ne lange Geschichte. Aber ich wurde hier...geboren."Sagte sie freundlich. „Nun gut, Mädels, dann wollen wir mal, was?"meinte Max und beide erklärten Mandarine kurz wie das hier so ablief. Sie nickte nur, schnappte sich ein Paket und fuhr mit den anderen beiden los, als Max plötzlich mit jemanden zusammenstieß. „Pass doch auf!"schrie er sie an. „Pass doch...oh, Alec, hey."Alec sah sie an. „Sorry Max, aber das Wetter ist echt zum kotzen!"OC und Max lachten, dann bemerkte Alec die neue zwischen den beiden. „Ach ja", sagte OV verführerisch, „das hier ist Mandarine." „Mandy!"unterbrach sie OC. Alec sah sie an, nickte freundlich und ging mit den Worten. „Na dann, Mandy, man sieht sich. Bis heut abend, Maxi...OC." „Wer war denn der super niedliche Kerl?"fragte Mandy und sah die beiden fragend und neugierig an. „Alec"quetschte Max hervor und schwang sich auf ihr Rad. „Alec...scheint nett zu sein." „Ist er."Max wunderte sich ein wenig über ihre Worte. Vor ein paar Monaten hätte sie selbst unter Folter diesen Satz nicht gesagt. Und nun sagte sie ihn einfach so. Sie fuhren los. Unterwegs: „Sag mal Max..."begann Mandarine, als OC gerade ihr Paket abgab. „Du und Alec...seid ihr...?" Max sah sie erstaunt an. „WAS?" „Naja, seid ihr ein Paar oder ist er noch zu haben!?"fragte sie frech. „Nein wir sind kein Paar, aber..." „Hey, es kann weitergehen!"schrie OC zu den beiden herüber und Max trat sofort in die Pedale. Bei Max/OC: „Das hat sie echt gefragt???"OC konnte es nicht fassen. Max lachte. „Das musst du dir mal vorstellen, ist echt wahr. Sie wollte andauernd alles über Alec wissen. Nervig." „Die Kleine is ja ganz nett und so, aber mal im Ernst: Sie und Alec?" „Ja besonders dann wenn sie herausfindet was er..." „Du meinst dass er ein X5 ist? Man, die wird Augen machen!!!" „Hoffen wir, dass es nie soweit kommt."Sagte Max und sah auf die Uhr. „OC, wir müssen los!"brüllte sie und beide machten sich auf den Weg ins Crash. Im Crash: „Die Neue..."Alec wusste nicht wie oft er diesen Satz heute Abend von Sketchy hörte, aber er war umso glücklicher als die beiden Mädels den Raum betraten. „Warum grinst du denn so?"fragte Max Alec. Der schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf, als Sketchy auch schon anfing. „Und erzählt mal, die Neue, Mandarine. Ist doch echt der hammer diese Braut. Was wisst ihr über sie? Wie alt? Frei? ..." Alec lachte in sich hinein, klopfte Max auf die Schulter und ging mit den Worten „Ich hol mal Nachschub. Die Runde geht auf mich!"zur Bar. Max und OC wussten nun auf einmal, warum sich Alec so über ihr Kommen gefreut hatte. Gelangweilt hörten sie Sketchy zu. Als dieser plötzlich auftand und den einen Arm nach oben riss. Er winkte und brüllte laut: „Mandarine! Hier sind wir!"Mandarine stolzierte die Treppe hinab und kam auf die drei zu. OC blieb der Mund offen stehen und Max wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. „Du hast sie eingeladen?"fragte Max freundlich, als Mandarine am Tisch saß. „Ja, Sketchy war so lieb. Ich bin neu hier und kenn mich noch nicht so aus..." Max warf OC einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „So..."sagte Mandy, „hier trefft ihr euch also immer, ja?" „Immer wäre übertrieben..."wollte OC sie ablenken. „Ach OC, wir sind doch immer hier! Wo sonst!"schrie Sketchy und rückte näher an Mandy heran. OC schmollte leicht. Mandarine grinste die drei an uns sah sich um. „Ich dachte ihr trefft euch alle hier? Sketchy sagte, es sei so ein Treffpunkt von J. P." „J.P.?"fragten Max und oC gleichzeitig. „Mann, Mädels: Jam Pony!"sagte Sketchy allwissend und machte eine übertriebene Handbewegung. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Mandy. „Nun, wir sind oft hier, wie gesagt. Meistens sehen wir auch andere von uns..." „Also kommen doch öfter noch andere von J.P. her?" „Natürlich!"sagte er. „Und habt ihr schon welche von euch gesehen. Von J.P. mein ich. Also..." begann sie erneut. Doch OC unterbrach sie heftig. „Frag doch gleich ob Alec kommt! Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten!" Mandarine setzte ein liebes Lächeln auf und sagte dann leise: „Also kommt er?" Max verdrehte die Augen und musste leicht lächeln, als sie Sektchys verwundertes Gesicht sah. „WER kommt?"fragte Alec und Max wünschte sich, dass es an der Bar voller gewesen wäre, damit sie ihn hätte warnen können. Doch es war zu spät. Mandy sprang auf, nahm sich ein Bier und sagte dann: „Du bist doch...warte...wie war dein name gleich...Alex?"fragte sie ein wenig hinterhältig. OC biss sich zornig auf die Lippen. Langsam reichte es ihr. Sie warf Max einen Blick zu, und auch diese schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Alec." „Ja, richtig. Alec..."Alec setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl, zwischen OC und Mandy und begann mit Max und OC zu erzählen. Mandarine jedoch rückte immer näher an die drei heran und ließ Sketchy bald alleine sitzen. Max beobachtete das Schauspiel und gab Alec mit Fingern ein Zeichen. Dieser drehte seinen Kopf und erschrak als er direkt in Mandys grüne Augen blickte. „Is was?"fragte er sie. „Nein, tut mir leid, ich wollte euch nicht belästigen."Sagte sie und spielte mit einer Haarsträhne. Das Spiel ging den ganzen Abend so und bald hatten Max und OC keinen Bock mehr auf ihr Getue. „Alec! Kommst du mit mir Billiard spielen?"fragte ihn Oc, um ihm mal eine Pause zu gönnen. Alec sprang sofort auf und hätte sie küssen können. So nett Mandy auch zu sein schien, sie nervte ihn gewaltig. „Ich war zu aufdringlich, stimmt´s?"fragte Mandy Max. Die erwiderte nichts. „Ich wollte nicht...Ich meine..." „Weißt du, Alec und ich, wir..." „Seid ihr doch zusammen?"fragte Mandy schnell. „Nein, wir sind aber sehr gut befreundet und, na ja..." „Puh, ich dachte schon...Dann hätte ich wohl aufhören müssen. Aber so." unterbrach Mandy sie. „So was?"fragte Max und wollte die Antwort eigentlich gar nicht wirklich hören. „So werde ich noch einen drauf packen. Ich gehe in die Offensive. Ich bekomme immer was ich will, weißt du."Sagte sie und sah mit einem verträumten Blick hinüber zu Alec. Max wusste nicht warum sie das tat, doch plötzlich sagte sie: „Hör mal, Mandy. Ich habe dir deine Frage, ob Alec frei ist, noch nicht beantwortet." Mandy sah sie erschrocken an. „WAS?" „Nun, er ist...er hat eine feste Freundin. Tut mir leid. Ich dachte nur du solltest das besser wissen."Log Max. „Oh...", Mandy war etwas zurückhaltender. Doch dann platzte es aus ihr heraus: „Ach, was solls. So sehr kann er sie ja nicht lieben. Denn sonst wäre sie ja wohl hier, oder???" Max atmete tief ein. Sie wusste keinen anderen Ausweg als: „Doch doch. Sie ist hier."Max deuete mit dem kopf auf OC. Mandy erschrak. „OC!?!?"schrie Sketchy, der die ganze Zeit geistesabwesend dabei gesessen hatte. „Aber, sie...nein, Maxi. Du irrst dich...Sie steht doch aber auf..."Bevor Sketchy jedoch den Satz beenden konnte, sagte Max: „Dinge ändern sich, Sketchy. Nur bitte erzählt es niemanden. Sie wollen keinen Ärger. Normal oder so..."Spielte Max das Spielchen weiter. Mandy warf OC einen hassefüllten Blick zu. „Nun, wie gesagt, ich bekomme was ich will und OC ist nicht wirklich eine Gegnerin für mich!"mit diesen Worten schritt sie zur Bar. Max verabschiedete sich ebenfalls und deutete Alec mit einer Handbewegung an, dass er und OC ihr folgen sollte. „Was ist los, Süße?"fragte OC verwirrt auf der Straße. „Ja, was soll der Gesichtsausdruck? Ich war gerade am Gewinnen!" „JA, aber nur wegen deiner Gene, mein Lieber!"warf OC ein, woraufhin Alec sie leicht in die Seite piekste. „Das Getue könnt ihr euch ein bisschen beibehalten." Beide warfen ihrer Freundin einen fragenden Blick zu. Max seufzte und erzählte es. „DU HAST WAS????!"brüllte OC los, so dass Max ihr die hand vor den mund halten musste. „Oh bitte OC es tut mir soo leid."Sagte Max traurig. „Original Cindy und nen Kerl!?!? Ich glaub ich spinne!!!" Alec musste lachen. „Dir scheint das ja wohl gar nichts auszumachen...?"fuhr sie ihn an. „Nö, eigentlich nicht. Ich wollte schon immer mal ne Freundin haben, die so..." „Du wirst schon sehen, was ich als Freundin bin, eines sage ich dir Max. Ich werde IHN nicht küssen oder so! Hast du das verstanden, Alec?!?!"OC war außer sich. Max nickte und Alec musste lachen. Dann kam Mandarine auf die Straße. „Ihr wollt schon gehen." „Jep, die Ladies wollen ins Bett!"sagte Alec. OC sah zum Boden. „Schade, und was ist mit dir, Alec? Bleibst du noch?"Max sah OC eindringlich und flehend an. OC atmete schwer ein und warf sich Alec dann an den Arm. „Glaubst du ich gehe ohne meinen Süßen schlafen??"Alec war verblüfft, spielte das Spiel jedoch gekonnte mit. „Wenn das so ist. Kann mich jemand vielleicht heimfahren?"fragte sie kess. Die drei sahen sich an. „Nur wenn es euch keine umstände macht. Ihr wisst ja ich bin neu hier und..." „Schon gut!"unterbrach Max sie. „Steig auf." Mandy spielte ihr Spiel jedoch gekonnt weiter. „Du kannst fahren?" „KLAR!"fauchte Max sie an. „Nun komm schon!" Mandy sah zu Alec und zu OC. Diese stieg nur zögerlich bei ihm hinten auf, sie kannte seinen Fahrstiel. Da war ihr Max lieber gewesen. Doch was tut man nicht alles für seine Freunde. „Ich fahr auch gaaaaaaanz langsam, damit deine Frisur nicht ruiniert wird!" scherzte er leise. OC zischte etwas unverständliches. „Max, sei mir nicht böse, aber da lauf ich lieber. Ne Freundin von mir hatte mal nen Unfall. Und seit dem glaube ich, dass Männer die besseren Fahrer sind. „Tut mir leid, wenn da so ist..."Max startete ihre maschine und Alec tat es ihr gleich. „Hey, OC halt dich fest. Ich will nicht dass du mir runter fällst, klar?" scherzte Alec erneut. Doch genau das war zu viel für OC. Sie stieg wütend ab und setzte siech zu der fassungslosen Max. für mandy jedoch, war dies ein gefundenes Fressen. Alec wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, als er ihre Hände um seinen Körper spürte. „Dann los geht's!"schrie Mandy voller eifer und krallte sich in Alecs Jacke, als dieser losfuhr. „Was sollte das???"fauchte max ihre beste Freundin an. „Selber schuld!"sagt sie und fügte ein „Fahr schon"noch hinzu. Max raste los, konnte Alec jedoch nicht mehr einholen, da dieser erstmal in die falsche Richtung gefahren war. Er fuhr zu sich nach hause. Dann fielen ihm OCs Worte ein und fragte sie: „Mandy, wo wohnst du eigentlich?" „Ach stimmt ja! Hatte ich vergessen. Direkt über MAX! Toll was?!?!" „Äh ja...prima!"sagte Alec und fuhr zu Max. Bei Max/OC: Alec hielt mit quietschenden reifen an. Max sah ihn erstaunt an, erblickte dann Mandy und war sichtlich enttäuscht, dass er sie mitgebracht hatte. OC staunte nicht schlecht, als Mandy geradewegs nach oben lief. Die 3 trotteten ihr langsam hinterher. „Hast du sie etwa noch eingeladen?"fragte OC sauer. „Klar, ich dachte du kochst uns noch was feines und dann sehen wir uns alle 4 nen Film an! Verdammt noch mal, ihr zwei, sie wohnt hier!!!"sagte Alec, so dass sie es nicht mitbekam. Mandy stand vor Max Wohnung. „Geht ihr gleich schlafen?"fragte sie. OC sah Max an. „Nun eigentlich..." „Ach stimmt, ja. Alec sagte doch er wollte noch einen Film mit euch sehen. Darf ich auch. Wenn ihr natürlich lieber alleine seien würdet versteh ich das. Es ist nur so, ich bin neu hier..." „Jaja und du kennst niemanden. Spar dir den Rest!"fauchte OC und ging in ihre Wohung. Mandy nahm das als Einladung und folgte ihr. „Du wirst wohl hierbleiben müssen, Alec..."sagte Max zu ihm. „Klar und wo schlaf ich dann bitte schön?"fragte er genervt. „bei OC?"Max kicherte. Alec lief rot an. Genervt ging er in die Wohung und wollte Mandy rausschmeißen, doch Max hielt ihn zurück. „Alec, nein..." „Was hat er denn?"fragte OC. „ich glaube er wollte Mandy rauswerfen, hab ich Recht?" Alec nickte und sah die beiden an. OC jedoch warf sich ihm wieder an den Arm und flüsterte ihm zu: „Wir machen das schon. Nach heute Abend lässt sie die Finger von Dir, versprochen..." Alec seufzte und dann setzten sie sich zu Madarine auf die Couch. „Was für einen Film wollt ihr denn sehen?"fragte sie höflich. Das Spiel begann. Alec und OC saßen ineinandergekuschelt da und hofften darauf, dass sie bald gehen würde. Max sah den beiden zu und musste ständig grinsen. Plötzlich klingelte Alecs handy. „Ja? Mole, hi!"Max sah Alec erschrocken an, der aber winkte sofort ab,was sie beruhigte. „Einer von uns? Ja? Nein...gar kein Problem...ich mach mich sofort auf die Socken...Überhaupt kein Problem..." Alec legte auf. „Tut mir ja leid, Mädels, aber ich muss leider los. Ein Freund braucht mich..." Max sah ihn fragend an. „Soll ich mitkommen?" „Nein, Maxi, das geht schon, machts gut..." Mit diesen Worten lief er glücklich zur Tür. Ein „Hey!"riss ihn aus seinen gedanken. „Willst du deiner Freudnin keinen Abschiedskuss geben???"fragte Mandy frech und wartete gespannt auf die Reaktion. Die ganze Zeit schon spürte sie, dass hier irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Wenn sie sich jetzt nicht küssen würden, wüsste sie woran das lag. OC warf Max einen Blick zu. Alec war erstaunt, als sie dennoch zu ihm kam. „Nur einmal!"flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr , „und lass deine Zunge da wo sie hingehört!" Dann presste sie ihre Lippen auf seine. Max war erstaunt, genau wie Alec. Und Mandy. Kurz nachdem Alec gegangen war, verabschidete sich auch Mandy mit den Worten, sie wäre müde. Max hörte wie sie in ihre Wohnung ging. „Das war spitze, Süße!"rief sie und umarmte OC. „Das war ein einziges Mal, hörst du!" „Schon klar..." „Ach und noch was. Alec schläft nicht in meinem Bett!!!" „Wie?" „Naja, er wird ja wohl wiederkommen. Sonst wirkt das alles nicht. Oder hast du nicht ihre Blicke gesehen. Ich glaube sie hat was gemerkt. Deshalb auch der Kuss." „Kein Problem, er schläft auf der Couch." Am nächsten Morgen: „Morgen, Alec."Sagte Max, als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat. „Und, was war los?" „Mole hat nen X7 gefunden. Waisenhaus. Hab ihn rausgeholt, das war alles." „Mandy is nervig, was?" Alec nickte. "Ich glaube ich bin OC noch was schuldig..." „Wegen dem Kuss? Vergiss es"sagte OC als sie ebenfalls den Raum betrat. „Kommt ihr heut abend mit ins Crash? Zumindest du OC?"fragte Alec und setzte ein sein breitestes Grinsen auf. Beide nickten und alle machten sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit. Im Crash: „Zumindest ist er jetzt wieder frei..."sagte OC als ihr Alec von dem X7 erzählte. Max nickte: „Ja, ich hoffe, dass er in Mexiko ein gutes Leben führen wird. Logan hat die Papiere besorgt und der Kleine geht heut Abend los." „Gut für ihn"sagte Alec. Ein „Für wen ist was gut?"barchte ihn aus der Fassung. Er verschluckte sic an seinem Bier. Mandy sah ihn an und fing an zu lachen. „Ich wollte das nicht, sorry..." OC warf Max und Alec einen Blick zu und rückte dann näher an ihn heran. Das Gespräch dauerte ca 1 Stunde wobei Alec mit seinen Fingern auf Ocs Schulter herumtippte. Er war gelangweilt und nervös. OC wackelte mit ihrem Fuß und Max versuchte eine krampfhafte Unterhaltung mit Mandy. Irgendwann stand diese auf und entschuldigte sich einen Moment. „Es reicht mir!"fauchte Alec. „Endgültig." „Mir auch!"sagte OC. „Wenn sie vom Klo wieder kommt, sagen wir ihr es. Das kann doch nicht so weiter gehen..."fauchte auch Max. Als Mandy jedoch wiederkam bat sie OC kurz um ein gespräch unter vier Augen. OC willigte ein, in dem Glauben es ging um Alec. Sie folgte ihr auf die Straße. „Ok, Schwester, dann lass mal hören..."sagte sie zu Mandy. „Gerne. Folgendes: Ich habe immer bekommen was ich wollte, und mit ihm wird es genauso sein. Leider stehst du mir dabei im Weg und deshalb..." Mandy zerrte sie in den Hinterhof und drückte sie gegen die Wand, was sich OC jedoch nicht gefallen ließ. Sie schrie auf und trat zurück. Mandy lachte und aus der Dunkelheit traten einige Männer hervor. Einer von ihnen hielt eine Waffe, zwei andere hielten OC fest. „Also OC, folgendes: Du lässt Alec in Ruhe, und das hier bleibt ebenfalls unter uns. Klar? Falls du dich mir in den Weg stellen solltest, mach ich dich kalt. Es wird dann ganz nach einem Überfall aussehen..." OC zitterte etwas in ihrer Stimme, sagte dann aber: „Vergiss es! Lass uns in Ruhe! Schlampe!" „Gut! Wenn du es nicht anders willst! Legt sie um, aber denkt dran, ein Überfall..." Die zwei Männer hielten OC fester und der Kerl mit der Waffe setzte einen fiesen Blick auf. Dann zielte er und drückte ab. Ein lauter Schuss erfüllte die Nacht und Blut klaffte aus der Wunde. Alec lag am Boden und hielt sich seine blutende Schulter fest. OC sah ihn erschrocken an. Max brüllte seinen Namen und rannte zu ihm. „Du bist ein Transgeno!?!?"brüllte Mandy und machte eine Handbewegung. Daraufhin verschwanden sie und ihre Kumpanen. OC ging in die Knie und Max drehte Alec auf den Rücken. Sie riss ihm das Shirt vom Laib und begutachtete die Wunde. „Er muss sofort zu Sam, OC!" OC starrte Max an, dann fing auch sie sich wieder und ging zum Nächsten Wagen. Wie so oft, lag der Schlüssel auch hier unter der Fussmatte und sie fuhren Alec zu Sam. Im Krankenhaus: Sam: „Es sieht schlimmer aus als es ist, Max." Max atmete auf. Auch OC ging es besser, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Alec kam aus dem Zimmer. Er hatte einen Verband um Arm, Brust und Schulter und sah die beiden an. „Du hast mir das leben gerettet, Alec..."sagte OC langsam. „Dafür sind Freunde ja wohl da..."scherzte er. Gemeinsam gingen sie nach Hause. Bei OC/Max: „Lass mal sehen!"brüllte Max. „Aah, Spinnst du Maxi!"brüllte Alec zurück, als sie seinen verband abwickelte. „Schrei hier nicht so rum, OC muss schlafen!"fuhr sie ihn an. „Wer hat denn bitte schön angefangen???"warf er ein. „Halt die Klappe, Alec. Der Verband kann runter. Die Wunde ist fast verheilt. Typisch X5 eben." „Danke, dass du OC gerettet hast."Sagte sie dann. „Normalerweise bist du derjenige der mir aus der Klemme hilft. Heute war es halt mal andersrum, Maxi." „Hoffentlich behält sie es für sich..." „Mandarine? Mmmm...ich glaube kaum..." „Alec, dann bist du in Gefahr..." „Mach dir mal keine Sorgen um mich. Und wenn ich in der Patsche sitze, kenn ich da jemanden, der mich da wieder rausholt."Sagte er mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen. Max kuschelte sich zu seiner Verwunderung an seinen Arm und schlief schon Sekunden später ein. Alec sah sie an. Sie war so sanft, wenn sie schlief, doch wehe wenn sie losgelassen. Alec dachte noch einmal kurz über Mandarine nach, dann fielen auch ihm die Augen zu... Max erwachte durch ein Klopfendes Geräusch. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah Alec direkt ins sein schlafendes Gesicht. Dann löste sie sich leicht aus seiner Umarmung und ging zur Tür. Mit einem noch müden: „Ja?"öffnete sie und blickte Mandarine direkt in ihre grünen Augen. Diese hatte nur ein leichtes Grinsen übrig und sagte: „Darf ich? Ich denke nicht, dass jeder das mitbekommen sollte. Du etwa?" Max sah sie überrascht an und lies sie dann jedoch herein. Mandarine setzte sich neben Alec, der so langsam wach wurde. „Guten Morgen, Faulpelz!"sagte sie und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Alec war wütend, überrascht und dazu konnte er nicht sagen, ob er sich über ihren Besuch nun freuen sollte oder nicht. Schließlich hing ja irgendwie sein leben davon ab. „Was willst DU!?!"Max fuhr Mandarine schroff an, was ihn aus seinen Gedanken holte. Er sprang auf und holte sich ein Glas Wasser. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, wie das weiter gehen soll." „Was denn bitte schön?!"Max war geladen. „Reg dich ab, Schatzi. Ich weiß bescheid über Alec, genau wie du und OC. Wo ist sie eigentlich? Hattet ihr Streit, Alec. Das tut mir leid. Weißt du normalerweise..." Alec hob die Hände. „Wow. Stop. Augenblick mal. Also was willst du wirklich?"fragte er dann und sah sie mit finsteren Blick an. „Sieh mich nicht so an, Alec. Ich denke ich gehöre von nun an in eure kleine Clique. Keine Angst. Ich kann es gut für mich behalten. So, das war´s dann. Mehr wollte ich nicht." Sie stand auf und machte Anstalten zu gehen. Max jedoch packte sie am Arm. „Ich trau dir nicht!"fuhr sie sie erneut an. „Dir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig. Ich bin nun eine von euch. Denk dran." Sie löste sich aus ihrem Griff und ging zu Alec. Mit den Worten „Und du mach dir mal nicht ins Hemd!"boxte sie ihm leicht in die Rippen. Alecs Blick verdüsterte sich. „Maxi, sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass das gerade wirklich passiert ist..." Max sah ihn an. Sie selber konnte es nicht glauben, dass Mandarine es für sich behalten wollte. Sie hatte beiden, bzw. eher Alec ihr Wort gegeben. Doch sie war sich nicht sicher. Max wandte sich an ihn: „Ich glaube wir werden sie ertragen müssen, bis wir wissen, wie es weitergehen soll." Alec nickte stumm. So langsam aber sicher wurde seine Aggression ihr gegenüber stärker. Auch Max und OC hatten große Probleme freundlich zu ihr zu sein. Jeden Tag klebte sie an ihnen. Und jeden Tag mehr überlegte Alec ob er nicht einfach für ein paar Tage, Wochen, Monate verschwinden sollte. Vielleicht verschwand sie ebenfalls. Mandarine hingegen machte sich keine Gedanken darüber, ob sie den Dreien auf die Nerven ging oder nicht. Sie hatte was sie wollte, und sie hatte ein Druckmittel, was sie gegen Alec einsetzen konnte, wenn er nicht das tat was sie wollte. ZU ihrem Pech wussten dass jedoch auch OC und Max und so hatte sie keine Gelegenheit mit ihm auch nur eine Minute alleine zu sein... „Sie ist ne tickende Zeitbombe!"schrie OC Logan an. Die nickte leicht und sah zu Max und Alec. „Über dich weiß sie aber nicht bescheid, Max, oder?" Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Zum Glück nicht, wer weiß was ihr sonst noch einfallen würde..."sagte Alec. „Hm..."Logan dachte nach. Er wusste in welcher Lage sie sich befanden. „Nun Fakt ist, sie kann ihn auffliegen lassen, womit White wieder präsent wäre. Andererseits kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass es eine Verbindung zu ihr und White gibt. Ihr Spiel ist aber wohl durchdacht." Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Es muss doch ne Lösung geben!"warf Max nun ein. „Vielleicht sollte ich verschwinden..."sagte Alec plötzlich. Logan nickte leicht, Max machte nur große Augen. OC fasste sich schnell wieder. „Ich denke, wir haben uns alle mal ne Pause verdient..." „Das kann doch nicht sein, ALEC!"schrie Max nun. „Wir sind Transgenos und laufen vor einer so blöden Schlampe weg. Vergiss es. Du bleibst hier und wir regeln das auf Manticore Art!" Alec sah sie an und begann nach einer Weile zu nicken. „Du hast recht Max, machen wir es auf unsere Art!" Max und Alec tüftelten noch eine ganze Weile daran wie sie Mandarine los werden konnten. Dann schliefen sie erneut auf der Couch ein. „Ich seh ja wohl nicht richtig!"schrie Mandarine, als sie die beiden auf der Couch zusammen sah. Max und Alec fuhren erschrocken hoch. „Was zum Teufel machst du hier?"zischte Alec sie an. „Oh nein, so nicht, Alec!"schrie Mandarine ihn an. „Ich weiß was du hier treibst. Du treibst es hinter OCs Rücken mit Max, hab ich recht?" Max sah sie erstaunt an und blickte dann zum sprachlosen Alec. „Was geht denn hier ab!?!"brüllte OC, die gerade aus ihrem Schlafzimmer kam. Doch Mandarine lies nicht lange auf sich warten. „Dein Freund geht dir fremd!"fauchte sie und warf Alec einen wütenden Blick zu. OC sha zu Max und Alec und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Sie hatte jetzt doch ernsthafte Probleme so zu tun, als ob sie das stören würde. Doch dann bekam sie sich unter Kontrolle. Sie ging zu Alec und murmelte ein kaum hörbares „Tut mir leid", als sie ihm eine scheuerte. Alec war verblüfft. Dann schrie OC ihn und Max an. „So läuft das nicht, klar?!?" Mandarine genoss das alles sehr. Wenn OC sich gegen Max und Alec stellte, hatte sie freie Bahn bei ihm. In Gedanken malte sie sich schon ihren nächsten Schritt aus, als Alec plötzlich aufstand. „STOP!"rief er. „So läuft das wirklich nicht! Mandarine! OC und ich waren niemals zusammen und mal ganz abgesehen davon..."Max war anfangs erstaunt gewesen, erinnerte sich jedoch daran, dass sie Mandarine die Meinung sagen wollten. Sie deutete OC an sich hinzusetzen und fuhr ebenfalls Mandarine an. „Du kannst uns nicht so verarschen, Mandarine. Lass uns in Ruhe." „Du kannst mir nicht drohen..."sagte Mandarine leichtgläubig zu Max. Max wollte gerade antworten und begann... „Und ob ich kann, du wirst noch sehen..."als Alec ihr das Wort abschnitt. „Sie nicht, aber ich kann Mandarine!"Er sah sie mit einem drohenden Blick an. Mandarine fröstelte es. Sein Gesicht war plötzlich voller Zorn und so kalt. Auch Max erschrak leicht, jedoch konnte sie seine Wut und seinen Zorn verstehen. Mandarine war sprachlos. Langsam ging sie in paar Schritte zurück. „Wenn du auch nur einem was sagst, Mandarine..."sagte Max nun und sah Alec von der Seite an..., „du weißt nicht wozu er in der Lage ist!"Mandarine wurde blass um die Nase und rannte aus dem Zimmer. OC konnte nicht mehr vor Lachen. Sie wusste, dass die beiden es ernst meinten, jedoch war Mandarines Blick am Ende zu lustig gewesen, um nicht darüber zu lachen. Auch Alec begann zu grinsen. „Du weißt nicht wozu er in der Lage ist? Das hört sich an als wäre ich so´n Psycho von der Straße, der nachts rumläuft und Leute absticht!" „Ich musste sie ja wohl warnen!"verteidigte sich Max. „Hoffentlich sind wir sie jetzt los..."ergänzte OC. Und tatsächlich schien das ganze Wirkung gezeigt zu haben. Mandarine tat alles daran um den Dreien, vor allem Alec nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Sie wusste, welche Kraft in einem Transgeno stecken konnten. Also hielt sie doch besser Abstand. Sie wollte ihn lieber nicht reizen und es vielleicht noch mal in ein paar Wochen oder Monaten bei ihm versuchen. Eine gute Entschuldigung und alles wäre vergessen... Im Crash: „Zumindest muss ich ihn nicht mehr umarmen oder küssen..."scherzte OC. Alec und Max lachten. „Seid ihr dann nicht mehr zusammen?"fragte ein verwirrter Sketchy. „Nein!"bestätigte Alec seinen Verdacht. „Weißt du OC ist dann doch nicht so mein Fall. Zu vorlaut!"Er grinste sein typisches Grinsen. „Ja, und weißt Du Alec hat mir gezeigt wie sympatisch mir doch die Frauenwelt ist. Einen Typ wen den will ich dann lieber doch nicht!" Sketchy saß verwirrt bei den 3, bis er eine attraktive Dame an der Bar ausmachte und sich für den Rest des Abends verabschiedete. „Oh Mann, zumindest haben wir jetzt seit Wochen unsere Ruhe..."stöhnte Max und trank aus ihrem Glas. „Hey Mädels, können wir das Thema nicht endlich lassen. Was haltet ihr von Pool?"fragte er frech. „Doch nur weil du gewinnst!"sagte OC, doch Max hatte sie schon längst zum Tisch geschleift. „Gegen euch macht das so langsam keinen Spaß mehr!"stöhnte OC, als sie das vierte mal verloren hatte. „Gut, dann spielen wir gegen Alec, abgemacht?!" Alec zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern... „mir soll´s recht sein!" Nacheinander lochte Max die Kugeln ein. Alec staunte nicht schlecht, als sie bereits beim letzten Stoß war. Doch so leicht wollte er nicht aufgeben, bzw. verlieren, gerade als sie zum Stoß ansetzte klatschte er ihr auf den Hintern, was die weiße Kugel vom Tisch dotzen lies. „ALEC!"fauchte Max, doch dieser grinste nur und begann zu spielen. Und schon hatten Max und OC verloren. „Du spielst unfair!"sagten Max und OC gleichzeitig. „Ich geb euch dafür einen aus, klar?" Beide Frauen sahen sich kurz an und stimmten dem zu. Alec ging an die Bar. Er bestellte noch einen Krug Bier, als er plötzlich eine Hand in seinem Nacken spürte. „Ich weiß was du bist. Ich hab dich spielen sehen. Aber ich wusste es vorher schon..." Alec sah die Dame neben ihn an. Dunkle Haare und Augen und einen tiefgehenden Blick. Er kannte sie nicht und trotzdem bekam er fast eine Gänsehaut, als sie ihn berührte. „Was willst du?"fragte er trotzig. „Gar nichts."sagte sie und verschwand. „Was ist los? Wieso dauert das so lange?"fragte Max und kam auf ihn zu. Alec starrte immer noch Richtung Tür, als er Max bemerkte. „Max, da war...ach vergiss es."Er wollte sie nicht unnötig beunruhigen. Vielleicht hatte das alles ja gar nichts zu bedeuten. Vielleicht war es einfach nur eine Freundin von Mandarine. Er beschloss diese am nächsten tag noch einmal aufzusuchen... Diesen Beschluss legte er dann jedoch ab. Was sollte er sich wegen so etwas schon Gedanken machen...   
  
„Niemand verarscht mich so!"schrie Mandarine. Die dunkelhaarige Frau nickte. „Wenn er nicht mir gehören kann, gehört er niemanden! Hast du verstanden!?!" Wieder nickte die Frau. Dann drehte sie sich um und verließ den Raum. „Ärger, mein Kind?"fragte ein alter Mann, der denselben gerade betreten hatte. Mandarine schaute ihn nur beiläufig an. „Ich regle das schon..." „So kenn ich meine Tochter." Mandarine schnappte sich ihre Jacke und stürmte aus dem Raum. „Pass auf sie auf. Und erstatte mir Bericht. Kümmere dich um sie." Es schien als spreche er in die Dunkelheit, doch sie hatte ihn gehört. Sie hatte seine Worte gehört und verstanden. Nun verließ sie endgültig den Raum. Jam Ponys: „Kommt ihr mit ins Crash?"fragte OC, als sie mit ihrer Arbeit fertig waren. Max willigte sofort ein. Sketchy überlegte kurz, entschloss sich dann aber doch wieder mal auf Frauenfang zu gehen. „Klar, bin dabei." „Alec!"rief ihm Max zu. Alec kam gerade zu ihnen herüber, als er Normal die letzten Unterschriften gegeben hatte. „Kommst du mit ins Crash?"fragte OC. Alec überlegte nicht lange und setzte sein typisches Grinsen auf. Dann nahm er sie in den Arm und flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr: „Wenn mich meine Freundin so lieb darum bittet!?!" Für diesen Satz verpasste ihn OC einen Stoß in die Rippen, was Max grinsen ließ. Im Crash: „Und auf jeden Fall fragt mich diese Tussi dann doch ehrlich..." „Das ist doch nicht wahr? Und jetzt? Wird da was draus, hm?" Max und OC unterhielten sich angestrengt über OCs neue Bekanntschaft. Alec hörten den beiden desinteressiert zu und schaute zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Wisst ihr was, auch wenn ich euer spannendes Thema jetzt unterbreche, wer will noch ein Bier?" Max und OC sahen ihn fragend an. „Langweilen wir dich?"fragte Max sarkastisch. Alec verdrehte nur die Augen und ging zur Bar. Dieses Weibergerede war nicht so sein Ding. Er bestellte sich ein Bier und setzte sich auf einen der Barhocker. „Hey!"sagte jemand und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Alec drehte sich um, wünschte sich jedoch später genau das nie getan zu haben. „Mandarine...du...hi..."sagte er und wandte sich wieder seinem Bier zu. „Ach komm schon. Was ist denn los? Stress mit Max oder OC?" „Was? Wie kommst du denn? Ach, was willst du?" „Ich muss doch nicht gleich was wollen. Außerdem weißt du genau was ich will..."sagte sie und schaute verführerisch an ihm herunter. „Leider bekommt man im Leben nicht immer das was man will!"erwiderte er schroff, nahm sein Bier und wollte gerade gehen, als sie ihm am Arm zurück hielt. „Was hast du gegen mich, Alec?"fragte sie mit traurig gespielter Stimme. „Och, warte mal...Hm...ja, ich glaube es liegt daran, dass du OC killen wolltest und nur Stress machst. Ja, ich glaube wirklich es könnte daran liegen. Wenn ich mich irre, sag es mir!"fauchte er sie erneut an. Mandarine wich zurück. „Das war nicht nett, Alec!"sagte sie beleidigt und drehte sich dann weg. Alec hingegen ignorierte den letzten Kommentar und ging zurück zu Max und OC. „Schon wieder da?"fragte OC spöttisch. „Keine Frau, die du aufreißen kannst?" Alec lachte OC an. „Ich will doch nur dich, das weißt du doch!" „Idiot."Zischte OC. „Außerdem hör ich mir lieber euer scheiß Gerede an, als das von Mandy." Max fuhr erschrocken hoch. „Ist sie hier???" Alec nickte und machte eine Kopfbewegung in Mandarines Richtung. „Macht die Schwester denn nie Pause?"fragte OC genervt. Alec lenkte vom thema ab. Er war es langsam leid von jemanden zu reden, den er nicht mochte. „Wo steckt eigentlich Sketchy?" „Bin hier!"rief er den dreien zu. „Ach ihr glaubt ja nicht... Ist ja egal. Was geht? Ach ja, Alec hier." ER gab Alec einen Briefumschlag. Alec trank aus seinem Bier und öffnete den Umschlag. „Hab ihn von so ner Tussi. Sehr hübsch. Sagte mir ich sollte ihn dir geben." Alec holte das Papier heraus und nachdem er merkte, was er da eigentlich in der Hand hielt, verschluckte er sich an seinem Bier. Max klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Hey, alles klar?"fragte Max ihn. Alec jedoch stand auf und sah Sketchy ernst an. „Wer hat dir den Kram gegeben?"  
  
"Alec?"fragte Max erstaunt. Sop aufgebrahct kannt sie ihn gar nicht. „Naja..."begann Sketchy. „Groß, schlank, dunkle Haare und einfach wunderschöne Augen...sagte, sie wäre ne Freundin von dir." Alec griff nach seiner Lederjacke und stürmte aus dem Crash. OC verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Max quetschte ein „Sorry, Leute..."hervor und rannte ihm nach. Auf der Straße hatte sie ihn eingeholt. „Was ist denn los!?!"fragte sie ihn scharf als sie ihm am Arm packte. „Nichts. Lass mich einfach!"fauchte er sie an. „ALEC! Was ist in diesem scheiß Umschlag?" Alec schüttelte den Kopf. „Bitte..."sagte Max nun sanft und lockerte den griff um seinen Arm. „Mein Leben..."sagte Alec und reichte ihr den Umschlag. Max sah ihn erstaunt an. Verstand nichts und holte das Papier heraus. Es verschlug ihr den Atem. „X5-494...Woher? Wer?"dann stoppte sie und las es nocheinmal. „Verdammt noch mal Alec, woher haben die Deine Akte von Manticore!?!" „Hast du alles erledigt?"fragte Mandarine. Die dunkelhaarige nickte. Mandarine war zufrieden. Sie lächelte in sich hinein. „So zufrieden mein Schatz?"fragte der alte Mann. Mandarine lief auf ihn zu. „Ja Dad. Und nach heute abend habe ich ein geschenk für dich." Mandarines Vater zwirbelte an seinem grauen Schnurbart und hob die weißen Augenbrauen. „Ein Geschenk? Für mich?" Mandarine nickte zufrieden. „Wir müssen nur noch darauf warten, dass es geliefert wird. Aber dann. Dann werden wir..." „Was werden wir dann, Mandy?" Mandarine antwortete darauf nicht. Sie grinste leicht, gab ihrem Vater einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn und ging mit den Worten. „Wart´s ab." Ihr Vater stand da und wartete auf eine Antwort. „Trisha!"rief er und die Dunkelhaarige kam zu ihm herüber. „Ich denke sie wissen worum es da geht. Also?" „Tut mir leid, Mr. Snyder, Sir. Aber ihre Frau Tochter sagte es seie ein Geheimnis. Aber ich kann ihnen versprechen, dass es ihnen gefallen wird. Ich werde nun gehen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand nun auch sie. Zurück blieb ein verwirrter Mr. Snyder, der jedoch schon sehr gespannt auf sein geschenk war. Bei Logan: „Habt ihr eine Idee von wo...und vor allem wer...ich meine..."fragte Logan und überschlug sich mit seinen Fragen. Er war sehr erstaunt gewesen Max und Alec so spät noch zu sehen. Doch als er Alecs Akte in der Hand hielt staunte er nicht schlecht. „Wir wissen nichts. Eine dunkelhaarige Frau. Sketchy konnte sie nicht genau beschreiben." Erwiderte max. „Hm...ich werde mal sehen ob ich etwas tun kann, aber ich glaube nicht, dass...Manticore wurde vernichtet. Alle Akten müssten verbrannt sein. Niemand dürfte..." „Ist uns klar Logan!"fauchte Alec nun. „Alec!"zischte Max ihn an. „Ist schon gut, Max. Ich kann verstehen, dass Alec momentan aufgelöst ist." sagte Logan und versuchte Alecs strafenden Blicken auszuweichen. „Aufgelöst!?! Da spielt jemand mit meinem Leben falls ihr das noch nicht kapiert habt! Und ich hab auf die Nummer keinen Bock!"mit diesen Worten schnappte er sich seine Jacke und seine Akte und ging in Richtung Tür. „Wo willst du hin?"fragte Max erstaunt. „Ich suche den, der für den Scheiß verantwortlich ist. Ich hab keine Zeit für irgendwelche Spielchen."Genervt ging er und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. „Du solltest mit ihm gehen, max. Ich denke alleine..." „Baut er Mist. Schon klar. Sag mir bitte bescheid..." „Wenn ich etwas weiß melde ich mich. Kümmer dich um ihn."Unterbrach Logan sie. Auf der Straße: „Und wo willst du hin, Kleiner?"fragte Max als sie Alec sah der sich gegen eine Wand lehnte. „Was weiß ich..."murmelte er. „Du wolltest ihn doch suchen, oder nicht?" Alec brummte nur. Er wusste ja nicht mal mehr wo er anfangen sollte. Außerdem ging er eher davon aus, dass man ihn zuerst fand. Er hatte keinen Anhaltspunkt. Doch bis Logan etwas herausgefunden hatte konnte es zu spät sein. „Verdammt!"schrie er und haute mir der Faust ein Loch in die eingangstür von dem Haus, in dem Logan wohnte. Das Glas zerplatzte und Scherben gruben sich in seine Knöchel. Er fluchte. Max sah ihn an. „Alec...das bringt doch nichts...zeig her."Sie griff nach seiner Hand, doch er zog sie weg. „Lass mich in Ruhe max!"zischte er. „Mensch, Alec. Ich will dir doch nur helfen!" „Verzieh dich Max!" Langsam reichte es ihr. Sie drückte ihn gegen die Wand. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu! Wenn du dir selber wehtust dann brauchen die das ja wohl nicht mehr tun. Du spinnst wenn du glaubst, dass du alleine mit ihnen fertig werden kannst. Ich will dir verdammt noch mal nur helfen und jetzt zeig her!"Sie packte seine Hand und entfernte die Glassplitter. „Du kommst jetzt mit zu mir, klar?" Alec sah sie erstaunt an. Max hatte ihm schon so oft geholfen und nie hatte er sich dafür richtig bedankt. Sie holte ihn immer wieder aus der Patsche. Ein quetschte eine leises „Danke, max"hervor in der Hoffnung, dass sie es nicht gehört hatte. Max jedoch lächelte leicht, da sie es verstanden hatte. Bei Max/OC: „Hm... das ist doch echt..."begann OC. „Ja, das sehen wir auch so."beendete Max ihren Satz. Alec schüttelte nur den Kopf. „OK, lasst uns mal nachdenken."Meinte OC. „Irgendwer hat Alecs Akte, ja? Woher nur? Manticore ist vernichtet worden... Niemand weiß doch was er ist, oder?" „Mandarine..."sagte Max. „Und meine spezielle freundin"ergänzte Alec woraufhin die beiden ihn fragend ansahen. „Nun ja, die Tussi aus dem Crash, die auch Sketchy angelabert hat. Sie hat mich schon mal angemacht, von wegen sie wüsste bescheid." „Und das hast du schön für dich behalten!?!"fauchte Max. Alec rollte mit den Augen. „Nun gut..."OC wollte von der Tatsache ablenken, dass er nichts gesagt hatte. „Darum geht es jetzt nicht, ihr zwei." „Sie hat recht, max." Max nickte stumm. „Gut..."begann sie nun. „Was wissen wir? Jemand hat seine Akte. Die Originalakte. Das heißt, sie stammt aus manticore..." „Lydecker?"fragte OC. „Glaub ich nicht..."sagte Max. „Weiter... Diese Tussi weiß was er ist, woher?" „Mandarine!"schoss es aus Alec hervor. „Vielleicht hat sie was gesagt?" „Moment Kinder."Sagte OC. „Das würde ja bedeuten, dass Mandarine Kontakte zu Manticore hätte. Und woher bitte?!?! Oder ist sie einer von euch?" „NEIN!"schoss es aus beiden gleichzeitig heraus. „Schon gut. War ja nur ne Frage... Aber wenn sie kein X5 ist, was oder wer ist sie denn bitte schön dann...?" Alec stand auf und ging zur Tür. „Wohin willst du?"fragte Max ihn. „Ich will OCs Fragen beantworten!" „Warte! Ich komm mit!"schrie Max und rannte ihm hinterher zu Mandarines Wohnung. Mandarines Wohnung: „Alec hi!"sagte sie cool und lehnte sich lässig in den Türrahmen. „Oh... und Max... ja..." Alec schob sich an ihr vorbei und Max tat es ihm gleich. Mandarine war etwas verdutzt und schloss die Tür. „Hör zu Mandarine..."Alec fing an zu schreien. Max hielt ihn am Arm fest und sagte dann. „Ich mache das, Alec. Mandarine, wem hast du es erzählt?" „Was denn bitte? Das mit euch? Dir und Alec?" Max sah Alec erstaunt an. Seinem Geisichtsausrdruck zu Folge, wusste er jedoch auch nicht wovon Mandarine da sprach. „WAS?"fragte Max scharf. „Oh bitte Max... Ihr seid ein Paar. Das meine ich." „WAS?!"schrie Max. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Mandarine, darum geht es hier nicht und mal ganz abgesehen davon ist es auch quatsch. Es geht hier um Alec."  
  
"So?" „Lass den Scheiß jetzt Mandarine, wem hast du von mir erzählt?"fuhr er sie nun aggressiv an. „Niemand." „Deine dunkelhaarige Freundin sieht das wohl anders."Schnaubte Alec. „Wer?" Alec schüttelte den Kopf. Max schrie sie erneut an, doch nichts schien zu helfen. Schließlich platzte Alec der Kragen. Er ging auf sie zu und drückte sie fest gegen die Wand. Max war überrascht und wollte ihn zurückhalten, doch Alec ließ sich von nichts abbringen. „Jetzt sag endlich die Wahrheit!"schrie er sie an. Mandarine wehrte sich verzweifelt. „Niemand...au...lass mich los...!" „Du lügst!"schrie Max und Alec drückte fester zu. „Sag uns die Wahrheit." „Trisha... ihr Name ist Trisha. Sie ist meine Freundin."Entwich es Mandarine dann. Alec ließ von ihr ab. Max legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter um ihn zu beruhigen. „Wer ist sie?" „Wie ich schon sagte. Meine Freundin."Sagte Mandarine schorf und sah Alec mit ernsten Augen an. „Sie weiß mehr als sie wissen sollte. Außerdem solltest du deine Klappe halten!"maulte Max. „Ach so ein kleines geheimnis... wer kann so was schon...außerdem ist die harmlos!" Alec schlug ihr ins gesicht. Mandarine ging zu Boden. Sie rappelte sich langsam auf und hielt ihre blutende Lippe. Max wich erschrocken zurück. Dann ging sie zu Alec und sagte leise „Beruhige dich, Alec!" „Ich werde mich nicht beruhigen, max! Deine Trisha hat Unterlagen von mir, Mandarine. Wo hat sie sie her!?" „Keine Ahnung. Schlägst du mich jetzt noch mal?" Alecs Hand ballte sich zur Faust und kleine Bluttropfen rannen aus seiner Wunde, die er sich durch die Glassscherben zugezogen hatte. Max stellte sich vor ihn. Einerseits um Mandarine in gewisser Weise zu beschützen, andererseits stand Alec vollkommen neben sich und wäre zu allem bereit gewesen. Das wusste Max. „Ok... ist ja schon gut."Sagte Mandarine dann. „Wir vergessen das, abgemacht?" Max sah sie erstaunt an. „Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt. Ich halte in Zukunft meine Klappe, was Alec angeht und..." „Das war alles Mandarine. Für Trisha gilt das selbe! Also was ist mit den Unterlagen?" „Die sind bestimmt von jedem aber nicht von Trisha, klar?"Max nickte und packte Alec am Arm. Langsam schleifte sie ihn aus der Wohnung. Mandarine schloss die Tür und konnte hören wie Max Alec anfuhr. „Musste das sein!?!" Mandarine holte sich einen kleinen Eisbeutel und legte ihn sch auf die Lippe. Dann dachte sie an Alecs Verletzung und griff nach ihrem Telefon... Am nächsten Tag / Jam Ponys: „Und?"fragte Max als sie zu OC kam. „Ach, Süße, sie ist angeblich gefallen oder so was...die hält jetzt echt die Klappe. Glaub mir..." „Hast du Alec schon gesehen?"fragte Max. „Hm...nur kurz. Normal hat ihm ne ganze Ladung Päckchen in die hand gedrückt und du kennst ja Alec. Nix wie weg und so früh wie möglich Feierabend machen." Max lächelte leicht. Dann sah sie zu Mandarine. Mandarine schnappte sich ein Päckchen, lächelte Max und OC leicht zu und machte sich dann auch auf den Weg. „Gut, die wären wir los. Aber was ist mit der Akte, Max?" Genau diese Frage stellte sich auch Alec, als er gerade sein Päckchen abgab. Dabei vergaß er sogar nach einer Unterschirft zu verlangen und stieg wieder auf sein Rad. Er sah auf sein nächstes Päckchen und fuhr los. Er erreichte die Adresse. „Seltsam..."murmelte er und sah sich um. Die Adresse stimmte, doch außer einem Lagerhaus war hier nichts zu sehen. Alec stieg ab und lehnte sein Rad gegen eine Wand. Dann suchte er die Tür. Alec hatte mit allem gerechnet. Diese gegend war übel, das wusste er. Und es war schon seltsam ein Paket in einem Lagerhaus in dieser gegend abzugeben. Langsam war er auf die Hintertür zugegangen und war auf jede Art von Angriff gefasst. Jedoch nicht auf diese. Er öffnete die Tür und sagte sein auswendig gelerntes Sätzchen auf: „Jam Pony – Kurierdienst. Ich habe ein Päckchen für Mr. Snyder!" In diesem Moment tauchte jemand hinter ihm auf. Alec wirbelte herum und sah Trisha in die Augen. „Trisha, nehm ich mal an" Sie nickte. „Was willst du?" Sie lachte und zog eine Waffe. Alec grinste sie frech an und setzte sich zur Wehr. Mit einem Schlag haute er ihr die Waffe aus der Hand. Doch Trisha lachte immer noch. „Niedlich." „WAS!?"fragte Alec verdutzt. „Du. Du bist niedlich. Aber das bringt dir nix. Du kommt jetzt mit mir mit!" „Vergiss es!"sagte Alec und wollte sich an ihr vorbeidrücken. „SO nicht. Du musst mich schon aus dem Weg räumen!" „Ich schlage keine Frauen."Sagte Alec und sah sie gelangweilt von der seite an. „Bei Mandy hat dich das auch nicht gestört..." „Ach daher weht der Wind... und ich nehme an du wolltest sie rächen und mich mit der Waffe abknallen, ja? Hör zu Schätzchen, dafür hättest du sie erstmal entsichern müssen." Trisha sah zu der Waffe. „Also vergiss jetzt die Knarre und lass mich endlich durch, klar, kleine?" „Wie gesagt, nur mit Gewalt." „Wie gesagt, ich schlage keine..." In diesem Augenblick trat sie ihm mit voller Wucht zwischen die Beine. Alec sank in die Knie. Dann verzerrte er das Gesicht zu einem leichten Grinsen und sagte: „Ich hab meine Meinung so eben geändert"er stand auf und schlug zu. Trisha ging ebenfalls zu Boden. Alec sah sie an und stieg über sie hinweg. „Weißt du, Kleine. Aus uns hätte echt was werden können. Tja, dann eben nicht." Er hatte den Satz noch nicht beendet, als er einen plötzlichen Schmerz in seiner Schulter merkte. Er wirbelte herum und sah die Gesichter zweier männer, die mit einer Waffe auf ihn zielten. Dann sah er Mandarine. Alec schloss für kurze Zeit die Augen. Einen Moment lang verschwomm alles. Dann öffnete er sie wieder. Doch es wurde nicht besser. Im Gegenteil. Alec sank in die Knie. Sie waren wie aus Pudding. „Dieses Zeig legt einen Wal um. Ich dachte mir dass es einen X5 eigentlich auch für kurze Zeit flachlegen müsste. Wies scheint funktionierts..." Das waren die letzten Worte die Alec von Mandarine vernahm, dann wurde er bewusstlos. Bei Jam Ponys: „So das war´s."schnaufte OC als sie zu Max herüber kam. „Ach schon fertig, ja?"grinste max. „Hätte ich deine Gene, wär ich auch schneller fertig gewesen!" „Davon träumst du!"erwiderte Max. „Und was machen wir heute abend?" „Ich will mal zu Logan. Wer weiß. Vielleicht hat er ja was rausgefunden. Aber dafür müsste Alec mal langsam auftauchen." „Wie der ist noch nicht wieder da?"OC war sichtlich erstaunt. „Ach du hast doch gesagt er hätte jede menge Päckchen..." „Schon aber solange braucht der doch sonst nicht." „Der kommt schon noch! Du kennst doch Alec!"scherzte Max, nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm und machte sich auf den Weg. Doch dann blieb sie abrupt stehen. OC sah sie fragend an. „Was wenn ihm was passiert ist?" OC öffnete den Mund. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch sie wusste nicht was. „Normal!" „Normal!? Was willst du denn von dem?"fragte sie erneut. Max ging zu Normal, der gerade die letzten Unterschriften abheftete. „Wo ist Alec hin?" „Was?" „Welche Adressen?" Normal sah die beiden erstaunt an. „Das weiß ich nicht. Und es ist mir egal. Hauptsache er kommt und ich bekomme meine Unterschriften!" Normal drehte sich um und ging. Max griff nach dem Ordner. „Hier, siehst du OC die vier Adressen sind die einzigen, die noch keine Unterschrift haben. Das müssen Alecs Päckchen sein."Sagte Max. Als Max und Oc das Lagerhaus erreichten gab es keine Spur mehr von dem Vorfall. Nichts. "So Max, das hier ist die letzte Adresse. Er ist nicht hier. Fertig. bestimmt ist er schon im Crash oder zumindest unter der Dusche..." sagte OC gelangweilt. Max sah ihre beste Freundin an. "Vielleicht hast du ja recht, aber ich hab so ein komisches gefühl..." OC rollte mit den Augen und sagte dann: "Du machst dir Sorgen, Süße. Schon klar. Lass uns jetzt heim fahren, OK?" Max stimmte dem zu und beide fuhren nach Hause. Wären sie eine halbe Stunde früher am Lagerhaus gewesen hätte Max noch den Wagen sehen können, in den Mandarine und die beiden kerle Alec gepackt hatten. Seine Hände waren ihm auf dem Rücken zusammengebunden und er war immer noch bewusstlos. "Fahr schneller!" fuhr Mandarine den Fahrer an. "Wenn er aufwacht bevor wir da sind, haben wir ein problem!" Trisha warf dem fahrer einen vielsagenden Blick zu, woraufhin dieser das tempo beschleunigte. Mandarines Blick wanderte an Alecs Körper hinauf und herunter und leise sagte sie: "Du... Du wirst meinen Vater ein besonderes geschenk sein..." Bei Max/ OC: "OK, mir langt das jetzt, OC. Ich geh den kerl suchen. irgendwas stimmt da nicht!" OC, die gerade aus der Dusche kam sah Max verwirrt an. "Was ist los?" "Ich geh Alec suchen. Er ist weder zu hause noch im Crash und sein Handy ist auch aus. Irgendwas ist passiert und ich..." "Pass auf dich auf Max." sagte ihre Freundin und nickte Max zu. Diese lächelte und schnappte sich ihre Lederjacke. "Vater, ich habe ein Geschenk für dich." sagte Mandarine als sie das Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters betrat. Mr. Snyder hob die Augenbrauen und sah seine Tochter neugierig an. Er legte die Brille beiseite nd faltete die Hände. "Nun gut, was ist es?" fragte er. Mandarine lief im Raum auf und ab und sah ihren Vater herausfordernd an. "Es wird dir gefallen, Vater. Das Verspreche ich dir." "Das sagtest du bereits." Nun betrat auch Trisha den Raum und grüßte die beiden stumm. "Er ist soweit" sagte sie und machte eine Handbewegung. Mr. Snyder wurde nun doch neugierig und trat neben seine tochter. "Ich verspreche dir vater, dass Du bald von Deinen Qualen erlöst sein wirst." Mit diesen Worten führte sie ihren Vater aus dem raum heraus. Bei Logan: "Max, ich habe etwas für dich." "Ich hoffe es ist wichtg. Ich war auf der Suche nach Alec, als du mich angepiepst hast." sagte Max leicht verärgert. "Ich denke schon..." Logan verwies auf einen Monitor und Max folgte seinem Blick. "Das ist Mr. Snyder. Auch Dr. Snyder genannt." Max sah auf den Bildschirm. Ihr sah ein grauhaariger alter mann entgegen und Max wusste nicht was dieser mit Alec zu tun hatte. Logan sah ihren verwirrten Blick und fuhr fort. "Dies hier ist seine Tochter..." Auf dem Bildschirm flimmerte das Bild von Mandarine. Max erschrak. "Was zur Hölle!?!" "Ihr name ist..." begann Logan. "Mandarine." unterbrach Max ihn. "Mandarine Snyder." Verbesserte Logan sie. Max sah ihn fragend an. "Was hat der Kerl mit Alec zu tun?" "Nicht nur mit Alec. Wahrscheinlich mit euch allen. Alec ist nur der erste den er gefunden hat. Mittel zum Zweck." "Mittel zum... Logan... ich verstehe nicht!" Max fuhr Logan scharf an. Logan wies sie zurück und begann dann langsam: "Mr. - Dr. Snyder arbeitete bis 2003 für Manticore." "Ich habe ihn nie gesehen..." Überlegte Max kurz. "Kannst du auch nicht. Er hat auswärts gearbeitet. Anfangs hat er Experimente mit Embryonen gemacht. Allerdings empfand Manticore seine Arbeit irgendwann eher als störend als als wirksam." "Manticore hat ihn rausgeschmissen..." "Nicht ganz... Snyder wurde nicht entlassen. Aber versetzt. Er sollte seine Expermiente einstellen, als es manticore gelang transgenetische zu erschaffen." "Lydecker..." Max sackte in eine Welt voller Erinnerungen. "Max?" fragte Logan besorgt als er ihr Gesicht sah. max erwachte aus ihrem tagtraum und hielt Logan an fort zu fahren. Dieser nickte: "Wie gesagt er wurde versetzt. Was ihn jedoch nicht daaran hinderte seine Experimente an Euch fortzusetzen. Als Manticore dies bemerkte sollte... nun er sollte eliminiert werden. Was jedoch schwer möglich war, da er erstmal verschwunden war." "Verschwunden?" löcherte Max Logan "Wie kann denn so ein hässlicher Kerl einfach verschwinden???" Logan sah sie ernst an. "Meinen Informanten zu Folge gubt es da ein Gerücht. Angeblich hat er seine Experminete an sich selber fortgesetzt.´" "Er ist ein Transgeno?" "In gewisser Weise hatte er das wohl geplant. Allerdings lief sein Expermient gewaltig schief und er leidet fort an an einer Art Blutarmut. Er hat versucht seine DNA mit der eines Transgeneteischen zu verbinden. So wohl auch das Blut. Täglich muss er medikamente zu sich nehmen, was ich an Hand seiner Bestell liste in der Apotheke herausgefunden habe. Außerdem..." "Logan, Du bist ein Schatz!" schoss es aus max hervor. "Aber was will der Kerl jetzt von Alec?" Logan sah Max zurückhaltend an und atmete noch einmal tief ein. "Er will sein Blut Max. das Blut eines Transgenetischen zur Heilung seines Körpers..." Er hatte den Satz noch nicht beendet als Max schon aus dem Zimmer rannte. "Viel Glück, Max..." sagte er leise und hoffte dass alles gut gehen würde. "Nun mein Kind..." sagte Mr. Snyder, "Wohin gehen wir?" Mandarine sah ihren Vater voller Vorfreude an. Sie wusste wie sehr er sich über das "Geschenk" freuen würde. Seit Jahren suchte er nach den Transgenetischen, hatte jedoch nie den passenden gefunden. Seine Blutarmut musste mit dem Blut eines Transgenetischen geheilt werden. Jedoch mussten die Blutgruppen und die DNA weitgehend übereinstimmen. Nachdem Alec Mandarine geschlagen hatte brachte diese eine Blutprobe von ihm ins Labor. Dieses fand heraus dass die DNA mit der ihres Vaters zur Heilung führen konnte. "Du wirst stolz auf mich sein..." sagte Mandarine knapp als sie ihren Vater in das Labor führte. "Mandarine, was sollen wir hier? Du weißt dass ich keine tests mehr mache. Es führt zu nichts." Mandarine sah ihren Vater eindringlich an. Dann warf sie ihm einige Unterlagen zu. "Du wirst von deinem Virus geheilt, Vater." Mr. Snyder betrachtete die Unterlagen. "X5 494... Manticore... Mandarine, du warst an meinen Akten?" Mandarine konnte den Zorn in der Stimme ihres Vaters hören. "Nur deinetwegen." sagte sie und nickte Trisha zu. Diese öffnete eine Tür. Mr. Snyder stockte der Atem. Abwechselnd sah er von der Akte zu dem Stuhl. "X5 494..." Alec öffnete langsam die Augen. Seine Schulter schmerzte und er spürte ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl. Mandarine trat zu ihm. "Hi Alec. ich hoffe du fühlst dich annähernd wohl." Alec sah sie erstaunt an. Nur langsam konnte er sich daran erinnern was passiert war. "Mandarine! Du... du..." "Ach was denn? Bist du sauer? Spar dir das! Ich habe dir doch gesagt dass ich immer bekomme was ich will." Alec wollte aufstehen und sich befreien, doch seine Arme und Beine folgten seinem Befehl nicht. Sie waren immer noch wie gelähmt. "Es wird noch dauern bis die Wirkung nachlässt..." sagte Mandarine dann und sah Alec finster an. "X5 494..." sagte Mr. Snyder wieder und trat zu seiner Tochter. "Schön, dich wieder zu sehen..." Alec sah ihn fragend an. "Du kennst mich nicht, aber ich... ich kenne dich... ich habe deine DNA zusammengebastelt. Bis mir manticore meinen Job nahm..." "Zum Glück, wer weiß was sonst aus mir geworden wäre..." zischte Alec und fing sich von mandarine eine Ohrfeige ein. "Halt die Klappe!" fauchte sie und wandte sich wieer ihrem Vater zu. Sie strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und sah ihren Vater erwartungsvoll an. "Du hats gute Arbeit geleistet mein Kind. Alec... nun, ich habe gehört, dass ihr euch namen gebt. Wie auch immer...i..ich...i..." Plötzlich begann erzu husten. Er kramte ein taschentuch aus seinem Jacket hervor. Alec sah wie sich dieses rot färbte und staunte nicht schlecht als mandarine mit einem Glas Wasser und Tabletten zurückkam. Sie reichte ihrem Vater das eben geholte und kruze Zeit später schien sich dieser wieder besser zu fühlen. Er sah seine Tochter an. Diese sah zu Alec herüber und sagte dann: "Deine Qualen haben ein Ende, vater. Er ist der Schlüssel." Alec sah sie fragend an. "Sei nicht zu voreilig mein Kind, wir müssen zuerst noch einige tests..." mandarine legte ihrem vater den zeigefinger auf den Mund und begann zu grinsen. Dan blätterte sie Alecs Akte hindurch bis sie gefunden hatte wonach sie suchte. Sie zeigte ihrem Vater die Ergebnisse der Labortests. "Wie ich sehe hast du gut von mir gelernt. Wir fangen gleich morgen an. Bis dahin... Trisha... Sorgen sie dafür dass er es bequem hat und nehmen sie ihm eine Blutprobe ab. Genug um die nächsten tests zu machen. Er wird das verkraften. Schließlich ist er ein X5..." Alec sah Mandarine und ihrem Vater hinterher. Er schüttelte den kopf und schloss die Augen. Durch das Serum hatte er das Gefühl das alles nur zu träumen und er hoffte inständig bald aufzuwachen. Die Nadel, die sich nun jedoch durch seine Haut bohrte holte ihn zurück in die Realität. Bei OC/ Max: "Sie ist nicht da!" schrie Max aufgebracht als sie wieder in die Wohnung kam. OC sah ihre beste Freundin besorgt an. "Was kann ich tun, Max?" Max lies sich neben OC auf die Couch fallen und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Sie schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. "Vielleicht hats du oben etwas übersehen..." sagte OC vorsichtig. Max öffnete die Augen und setzte sich richtig hin. "Nein, Mandarine wusste was sie tat. Sie nichts rumliegen was uns auch nur einen Anhaltspunkt gibt wohin sie alec gebracht hat." OC seufzte. "Tut mir leid, Süße..." Max sah OC traurig an. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wange. OC nahm sie in den Arm. "Hey, das wird schon wieder. Alec kann auf sich selber aufpassen... Den kriegt niemand so schnell klein... Er wird...Max! Dein Handy!" Max befreite sich aus der Umarmung mit OC und rannte zum Küchentisch wo sie ihr Handy abgelegt hatte. "Ja?!" Sie hoffte, dass es Alec war, der sich meldete, doch nichts geschah. "Logan... tut mir leid, ich dachte Alec... was?... ein Lieferwagen... vom Lagerhaus... in welchen Sektor?... danke logan... ich weiß... pass auf dich auf!" OC stand nun hinter Max und sah sie fragend an. "Und?" fragte sie stürmisch. "Er hat einen Lieferwagen ausfindig gemacht, der kurz vor uns das lagerhaus verlassen hat und in Sektor 7 gefahren ist. Vielleicht hab ich ja Glück..." "ch drück dir die Daumen..." Max drückte OC noch einmal kurz und schwang sich ein paar Minuten später auf ihr Motorrad. Im Labor: "Ich weiß nicht was Mr. Snyder an Euch findet. Ihr Transgenetische seid langweilig...Niedlich bist du ja, aber eben langweilig" sagte Trisha und sah genervt an Alec herunter. "Und du kannst nicht mit ner Waffe umgehen. Also was will er mit Dir?" fragte Alec sarkastisch. Daraufhin haute ihm Trisha eine herunter. Alec spürte wie ihm das Blut aus der Unterlippe floss. "Seit Jahren such er nach einem passendem Transgenetischen. Du hast Glück..." "Wieso weil ich für den alten Sack Versuchskaninchen spielen darf !?!" Alec wurde zornig. Das alles hier gefiel ihm nciht. Zu Anfang war er sich nicht sicher was hier passieren sollte, doch Trisha hatte ihm jede Menge Blut abgenommen und sie in kleine teströhrchen gepackt, was ihn zunehmend an manticore erinnerte. "Sieh es positiv: Dein scheiß leben hat ein Ende!" Alec sah Trisha an und musste grinsen. Diese sah ihn fragend an. "Was grinst du so blöd?" "Schlaf schön..." sagte Alec und plötzlich spürte Trisha einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. "Du kommst spät..." sagte Alec zu Max, die gerade dabei war seine fesselb zu lösen. "Sei froh dass ich dich noch rechtzeitig gefunden hab. Der Kerl hat ne volle Macke." Sie half Alec beim Aufstehen und sagte dann: "Logan hat mir alles erzählt... Alles OK bei dir?" "Mehr oder weniger..." sagte Alec und versuchte sich auf den Beinen zu halten. "Wir müssen hier schnellstens raus, bevor..." weiter kam sie nicht. "Bevor einer merkt, dass ihr hierseit. Schon mal was von Überwachungsanlagen gehört!?!" schrie Mandarine. "Du bist also auch einer von denen. Toll. Deine Kennziffer?" Max sah sie genervt an. "Mandarine, du bist echt ne Plage!" "Nein, ich versuch enur meinen Vater zu retten. Er wird sterben und ihr Transgenetische seid Schuld daran!" Alec sah Max verzweifelt an. Diese bemerkte, dass er sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Sie schlang einen Arm um ihn und versuchte ihn zu stützen. "Mqach mir jetzt bloß nciht schlapp, kleiner..." Alec setzte ein gequältes Grinsen auf und erwiderte: "Lass uns verschwinden, Maxi..." "Ihr könnt nicht gehen!" warf Mandarine ein. "Glaubt ihr ihr könnt hier einfach so rausmaschieren. ZUerst müsst ihr an mir vorbei!"  
  
Sie baute sich vor den beiden auf und Max warf Alec einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Dieser trat einen Schritt zurück und wartete auf max ersten treffer, der mandarine außer gefecht setzen sollte. Doch das tat er nicht. Mandarine lachte: "Ihr Dummköpfe, habt ihr es immer noch nicht begriffen!?!?" Max sah Alec fargend an. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Shcultern. "Ich bin ein Transgeno, wie ihr. Mein Vater hat mich erschaffen. Mit Dir, Max, nehme ich es alle Mal auf!" Und schon fing sie an Max zu schlagen. Diese wich jedoch jedem Schlag gezielt aus. Alec musste erneut grinsen und als mandarine schließlich zu Boden ging sagte er: "Sei mir nicht böse, Mandy, aber dein Vater hat große Scheiße gebaut..." Max stützte ihn wieder und sie machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen. "Scheiße!" brüllte max und warf sich mit Alec hinter ein Auto. Beide sahen die Wachen der Snyder´s gebannt an. Alle Waffen waren auf sie gerichtet und Max wusste nicht wie lange das Auto dem Feuer stand halten würde. "Max verzieh dich..." sagte Alec. Diese sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Klar! Glaubst du ich spazier hier einfach so raus? Die wissen was ich bin!" Alec sah sie an. Er wusste dass sie recht hatte. Schließlich gab er ihr ein paar Handzeichen. Max nickte stumm. Sie wusst, dass er in seinem Zustand ncit gut kämpfen konnte, doch ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig. Und die Chance, dass Snyder noch mehr Mutanten erschaffen hatte war sehr gering. Beide stürmten hinter dem Auto hervor und setzten die ersten Wachleute außer Gefecht. Schüsse fielen, doch sie waren zu schnell. Snyder stand am Fenster seines Hauses und beobachtete wie sein Plan zunichte gemcht wurde. Von Transgenetischen. Er hasste sie. Er ging zu einer Vitriene und holte eine Schnellfeuerpistole heraus. Langsam öffnete er das fenster und visierte sein ziel an. Ein lauter Knall. Max schrie auf. Alec wirbelte herum und sah wie sich Max ihr Bein hielt. "Scheiße, Maxi!" fluchte er und rannte zu ihr herüber. "Alles OK?" fragte er sie. Max nickte und umklammerte fest ihr Bein. Blut rann aus der Wunde. Alec sah sich verzweifelt um. Alle Waffen waren auf sie gerichtet und nach dem nun auch noch max nicht mehr in der Lage war zu gehen war die lage aussichtslos. Plötzlich hielt das Schießen inne. Alec sah sich erschöpft um und erblickte Polizisten. Beim näheren hingucken bemerkte er jedoch, dass es sich nciht um normale Polizisten handelte. Sie nahmen Snyders Leute fest und das Gebäude wurde gestrümt. Das war dsas letzte was Alec wahrnahm, bevor er erschöpft zusammenbrach. Max hingegen konnte das geschehen genau verfolgen und kümmerte sich um Alec und ihr Bein. Sie war erleichtert als sie von einem der Poliziste angesprochen wurde. "Sie sind max, richtig?" MAx nickte stumm. Der Polizist rief einen anderen zu sich und half Max beim Aufstehen. Der andere Polizist kümmerte sich um Alec und brachte ihn zum Wagen. Max sah den Polizist fragend an. "Ich bringe sie zu Logan Cale." Max nickte und fragte: "Woher wussten sie... wer..." Der Polizist sah sie freundlich an. "Ein Mann namens Eyes Only hat meinen Boss Lydecker informiert. Das dürfte ihnen als Antwort genügen, oder Miss?" Max lächelte und stieg dann in den Wagen. Einen Tag später, bei OC/ Max: OC sah die drei unverständnisvoll an. "OK, nochmal bitte. Ich schnall das noch nicht so ganz. Alec sollte Mr. Snyder heilen. Aber warum war Lydecker so hinter ihm her?" Max und Alec grinsten. Logan sefzte und sah OC an. "Also nochmal... Mr. Snyder arbeitete für manticore. Er führte illegale Experimente an transgenos durch und schließlich auch an sich selber. Als Heilung für den Virus brauchte er Blut eines Transgenos. Er versuchte seine Tochte, mandarine genetisch zu verändern. Dies gelang jedoch nur zur Hälfte. mandarine hat keine besonderen Fähigkeiten. Sie ist zwar stärker als ein Mench, aber gegen Max kam sie im Endeffekt nicht an. Alec hingegen wäre scheinbar dafür in Frage gekommen." "Und was hat Lydecker damit zu tun?" fragte OC und sah die drei fragend an. Logan fuhr fort: "Als ich herausfand wer Mandarine und Mr. Snyder sind setzte ich mich mit ihm in Verbindung. Und nachdem Lydecker mit Snyder immer noch eine Rechnung offen hatte..." "Verstehe..." sagte OC schließlich. "Glaub ich nicht." scherzte Alec und setzte sein typisches grinsen auf. OC piekste ihn in die Rippen. "Hey, das tut weh!" scherzte dieser. "Tja, alles wieder beim alten..." sagte Max und sah Logan an. "Alles wieder beim alten." erwiderte Logan. "Mal nebenbei - was ist mit mandarine?" fragte OC und alle sahen sie genervt an. "Lydecker hat seine Kontakte spielen lassen und soweit ich weiß hängen die irgendwo im Knast in Kanana..." meointe Logan. "Können wir jetzt endlich das Thema wechseln?" fragte Ale cund zog eine Grimasse. Ein paar Wochen später bei Jam Pony: "Schade, dass mandarine weg ist, was? Man munkelt sie sei verhaftet worden..." sagte Sketchy und wartete auf die Reaktion von Max, Alec und OC. Die drei sahen sich jedoch nur kurz an und machten sich dann wieder auf den Weg. "OC, wohin musst du?" fragte Max. OC starrte auf ihr Päckchen. "Sektor 4, du?" Max wühlte in den Paktete herum. Stolz präsentierte sie ihr paket. "Sektor 4!" Alec rollte mit den Augen und sah die beiden kopfschüttelnd an. "Such dir doch auch eins für Sektor 4." sagte OC. "Ja, OC und ich haben mit Sicherheit Gesprächsthemen die dich interessieren." scherzte Max und sah zu wie Alec sich ein paar Pakete griff und nach draußen schlenderte. "Scheint ihm besser zu gehen, was?" fragte OC Max. "Klar, du kennst doch Alec!" stimmte max zu. Als Max nach draußen gehen wollte stieß sie mit jemanden zusammen. "Pass doch auf, mensch!" fauchte max und schuate sich ihr gegenüber an. "Tut... tut mir leid..." sagte eine blondine und sah OC und Max hilflos an. "Schon OK, wo willst du denn hin?" fragte OC. Die Blondine atmete erleichtert auf und antwortete: "Zu Jamp Pony. ich arbeite seit neustem hier." Max und OC sahen sie skeptisch an. "Wie heißt du?" fragte Max "Brittany..." "Ich bin Max, das OC. Drinne findest du Normal. Er ist der Chef hier." "Und mein Onkel." OC grinste verlgen und Max nickte nur. "Danke ihr zwei...." Damit machte sich Brittany auf den Weg nach drinne. "Nett, was?" fragte OC. "Meinst du die steht auf Frauen?" Max grinste sie frech an und beide fuhren los. Abends im Crash: "Hey Leute" rief Sketchy Max und Oc zu, als diese das Crash betraten. Max winkte und beiden setzten sich zu ihm. "Bin ich froh, dass ihr da seid, Mensch." OC sah Max verwirrt an. MAx erwiderte ihren Blick. "Wieso?" fragte sie Sketchy schließlich. "Na wegen Brittany. Der neuen. Ihr wisst schon." OC seufzte und wollte gerade aufstehen, doch max hielt sie zurück und zischte leise: "Lass mich nciht allein mit dem Scheiß, klar Süße!?" OC lächelte und setzte sich wieder hin. beide hörten Sketchys Schwärmerei zu und wechselten immer wieder aussagekräftige Blicke, bis Sketchy plötzlich stoppte. Er riss seine Hand nach oben und begann wie wild umherzuwinken. "Hierher. Wir sind hier!" Max und OC wirbelten herum und erblickten Brittany, die freude strahlend auf sie zukam. Max grinste und rutschte einen Stuhl auf. brittany bedankte sich und setzte sich zu ihnen. Sie unterhielten sich und sie machte auf max und Oc tatsächlich einen netten Eindruck. Auch wenn Max etwas vorsichtiger geworden war nach der Sache mit Mandarine entschied sie sich dafür nicht ganz so negativ eingestellt zu sein. "Woher komst du?" fragte OC. "Aus einem kleinen ort. Bretavile. Kennt kaum einer..." sagte Brittany. "Stimmt..." sagte max und sah sie mit großen Augen an. "Ca. 14 Stunden von hier entfernt. Ich wollte schon die ganz Zeit nach Seattle, und als Onkel Normal nen job frei hatte... Tja nun bin ihc hier..." "Das Normal dein Onkel ist ist kaum zu glauben!" sagte Sketchy und bewunderte Brittany von der Seite. "Ich weiß er ist etwas schräg drauf, aber er ist OK, ehrlich." fügte Brittany hinzu. Sketchy erhob sich und sammelte die Biergläser ein. "Für jeden noch eines? Heute bin ich dran." Alle nickten und so machte er sich auf den weg. Brittany sah ihm hinterher und schaute dann etwas verlegen zu OC und Max. "Kann ich euch mal was fragen?" "Klar" sagten die beiden im Chor. "Ich bin heute morgen einem Mann begenet. Er arbeitet auch bei euch. Groß, gut gebaut, braune Haare, wunderschöne Augen..." "Sie schwärmt von Alec." sagte OC zu Max. Max gefror das Blut in den Adern. Nicht schon wider dachte sie. Plötzlich rutschte es aus ihr heraus: "Du hast nicht zufällig einen Vater der für eine geheime..." OC unterbrach sie, indem sie ihr die hand vor den Mund hielt. Sie sah sie auffordernd an. Max schuate zu boden. "Meine Eltern sind bei einem unfall gestorben..." sagte brittany. "Das tut mir leid." erwiderte Max. "Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern. Ich war 5 jahre alt. Aber nun nochmal zu... wie hieß er doch gleich?" "Alec!" sagte OC und grinste über Brittanys Kopf hinweg. Diese drehte sich um, und sah Alec hinter sich stehen. "Hey." grüßte er und setzte sich neben Max. Nach der Vorstelrunde bemerkte max ziemlich schnell, dass Brittany gefallen an Alec gefunden hatte. Alec hingegen schien dies sichtlich zu beunruhigen. "Billiard, Alec?" fragte sie schließlich. Alec willigte sofort ein und ging zusammen mit max Billiard spielen. "Hat Alec ne Freundin?" fragte Brittany und biss sich dabei leicht auf die Unterlippe. "Nö..." entgegnete Sketchy und schaute Alec und max zu. OC überlegte kurz und sagte dann: "Doch." Sketchy sah OC verwundert an und Brittany stand die Hoffnungslosigkeit ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Wo ist sie?" fragte sie dann traurig. OC sah in max Richtung und Sketchy schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein...Max und Alec...nein... OC, das ist doch jetzt nur ein Witz!" OC schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Leider nicht. Alec ist in festen Händen. Sorry brittany..." Brittany senkte ihren Kopf und war den rest des abends ziemlich betrübt, was auch Alec und max merkten als sie wieder zu ihnen kamen. Nachem sie sich verabschiedet hatten fragte Max OC: "Sag mal weißt du was mit Brittany los war. Sie war ja auf einmal so depri?" OC konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen und sagte dann: "Sie ist so traurig, weil unser süßer Alec bereits ne Freundin hat..." Alec atmete tief ein und bedankte sich bei OC:  
  
"Danke, dass du wieder mal meine freundin gemimt hast. Noch so ne Tour wie mit Mandarine brauch ich nicht!" Auch Max nickte erleichtert und sie gingen zusammen zu den Fahrrädern, mit denen sie heute gekommen waren. "Dann machts mal gut Mädels" sagte Alec und wollte sich gerade von den beiden verabschieden als OC hinzufügte: "Übrigens solltet ihr ein bisschen hand in hand rumlaufen, das wirkt besser..." mit diesen Worten stieg sie auf ihr rad und radelte los. Max und Alec standen kurze Zeit erstaunt da, bis sie begriffen hatten, was OC da getan hatte. "OC!" fluchte Max und radelte ihr hinterher. Alec hingegen musste laut lachen und konnte sich auf dem Heimweg ein grinsen nicht verkneifen... Bei Jam Ponys: "Hey ihr..." sagte brittany und kam zu Alec und max herüber. "Wie siehst aus mit Crash heute Abend?" fragte sie. "OK." Erwiederte Alec und schnappte sich sein Paket. Er ging gerade los als er OC hörte: "Was denn? Heute kein Abschiedskuss, Alec? Du solltest deine Freundin aber schon küssen, wenn du gehst!" Mit diesen Worten lehnte sich OC gegen einen der Spinde und zog die Augenbrauen geiwtzt hoch. Dabei setzt sie ein breites grinsen auf. Max sah ihre freudin verärgert an und auch Alec war ziemlich ratlos. Brittany stand in der Mitte und beobachtete das ganze. Sketchy kam zu ihnen herüber. "Was ist denn hier los?" fragte er erstaunt. "Unser Pärchen will sich nicht küssen..." sagte OC herausfordernd. Alec sah max lange an. Diese tat es ihm gleich. OC wunderte sich nicht über das Verhalten der beiden. Sie hatte schon lange gemerkt, was wirklich Sache war und spielte so ihr Spiel gekonnt weiter. "Na komm schon Romeo, beweg dich!" stichelte sie. Alec ging langsam auf Max zu. Diese sah in mit großen Augen an. Er beugte sich zu ihr und flüsterte kaum hörbar "Wir müssen das unbedingt mit OC klären..." Dann küsste er sie auf den Mund. Für ihn war es das was er schon seit langem wollte. Er war schon seit langen in Max verliebt, hatte ih jedoch nie etwas gesagt. Zu seinem Erstaunen erwiderte Max den Kuss und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, während er seine um ihre Hüften schlang. "Wusst ichs doch!" schoss es aus OC hervor. Als Alec und Max den Kuss beendeten sahen sie sich tief in die Augen und mussten beide lächeln. Beide blickten zu OC und grinsten. Triumphierend und mit dem Satz "Ich wusste es!" stolzierte OC an den beiden vorbei. -Ende- wenn ihr mehr von mir lesen wollt schaut mal auf meiner hp vorbei: www.keks-kruemel.de 


End file.
